Les deux derniers Kenway
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Durant l'hiver, une femme arrive au domaine Davenport.


Cette fanfiction est écrite à l'occasion du Secret Santa organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil si vous désirez en savoir plus).

Cette fic est donc tout spécialement dédicacée à Aqualys (vu que c'est son cadeau de noël :D) et je te remercie de m'avoir donné l'occasion de l'écrire !

Bonne lecture Aqualys et bonne lecture aux autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Les deux derniers Kenway<strong>

**.**

Un lourd et froid manteau blanc recouvrait l'ensemble du domaine Davenport. Les routes qui le parcouraient semblaient désertes car nul ne se serait risqué dehors par un temps pareil. Mais, en vérité, une voiture tirée par deux chevaux s'était tout de même aventurée sur les routes du Domaine. Son cocher était extrêmement inquiet. Il observait le ciel depuis un moment et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne neigeait pas pour le moment mais le ciel qu'il contemplait ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Nous devons nous arrêter madame. » cria-t-il en tournant à demi la tête vers la voiture qu'il conduisait.

Aucune réponse. Il en conclut que la femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur n'avait pas dû l'entendre. Il pensa à crier de nouveau, histoire d'attirer vraiment son attention, mais il renonça bien vite à cette idée avec un haussement d'épaule. Qu'il la prévienne ou non, ils devaient s'arrêter de toute façon. Il recevrait certainement l'ire de sa cliente à leur arrêt, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait part de sa décision. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Heureusement qu'elle payait bien…

La vision d'une immense maison de bois d'où s'échappait un continuel nuage de fumée le tira de ses pensées. Il ralentit la voiture et en s'approchant, il crut apercevoir une enseigne. Une auberge ?

« The Mile's end » lut-il avant qu'une voix ne s'élève.

« Pourquoi avons-nous ralenti ? »

…

…..

…

On n'aurait pas mis un chat dehors et pourtant la grande salle de l'auberge de Corinne et Oliver n'était pas vide mais tous ses occupants actuels étaient, en fait, des habitants du Domaine. Godfrey, Terry, Big Dave et Lance jouaient aux cartes à une table. Myriam, Norris et le père Timothy étaient assis à la table adjacente, un repas chaud devant eux, et ils observaient la partie de carte entre deux paroles échangées. Warren, Prudence et le petit Hunter étaient, eux aussi, assis à l'une des tables mais attendaient leur repas. Ellen et sa fille étaient arrivées de bon matin et s'étaient installées au coin du feu pour coudre. Catherine et Diana les avaient rejoint dans leur activité quelques minutes plus tôt. Le docteur White était assis au comptoir et était en train de boire. Les deux propriétaires de l'auberge n'étaient pas visibles pour le moment car ils étaient tous les deux en cuisine mais la porte y menant était grande ouverte pour leur permettre d'entendre les conversations se déroulant dans la grande salle et y participer si l'envie les en prenait.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, soudain, avec fracas, les faisant presque tous sursauter. Une femme, chaudement vêtue, entra d'un pas décidé. Elle avait l'air énervé. Elle ne chercha même pas à se réchauffer en s'approchant du feu mais alla directement jusqu'au comptoir où se trouvait maintenant Corinne.

« Mon cocher refuse de poursuivre notre voyage. J'ai besoin d'une chambre. » dit-elle sèchement en se débarrassant de ses gants et de son bonnet de fourrure dévoilant ainsi une lourde masse de cheveux blanc remontée en chignon.

Ces premières paroles ne firent guère plaisir à Corinne mais elle sourit tout de même à la femme qui lui faisait face et cela même si, sourire à un client de ce genre c'était comme donner de la confiture aux cochons. Elle en avait déjà eu des centaines, des clients comme ça. Jamais un mot gentil. Jamais un mot poli. Désirant être servi sans délai.

« Toutes nos chambres sont libres, l'informa Corinne tout en se baissant pour récupérer un lourd registre à la couverture de cuir qui se trouvait toujours en dessous du comptoir. Il y a toujours très peu de client à cette époque de l'année. »

La patronne de l'auberge se redressa, posa le registre sur le comptoir, l'ouvrir et prit la plume qui y était attachée par une fine corde de cuir.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester parmi nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

La voyageuse se retourna à demi pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant une malle, la sienne sans doute, abandonnée au milieu de la pièce. Sans surprise, elle trouva celui, qui aurait dû être en train de la porter, près du feu et en train de discuter avec les dames, en train de coudre, qui étaient assises à côté du foyer.

« Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Jusqu'à ce que la neige cesse de tomber madame. » répondit le cocher avant de reprendre sa conversation avec les dames.

La voyageuse se tourna vers Corinne.

« Ainsi que vous venez de l'entendre, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Une tempête comme celle qui se prépare peut durer plusieurs jours madame. » la renseigna Myriam.

Ceci ennuya fortement la voyageuse qui soupira puis demanda :

« L'un d'entre vous sait-il à quelle distance nous nous trouvons du Domaine Davenport ? »

Le docteur leva son verre et se mit à rire.

« Mais vous êtes au domaine Davenport madame ! » s'écria-t-il avant de boire une large rasade du verre qu'il avait à la main.

On aurait pu croire que cette annonce amènerait un sourire aux lèvres de la voyageuse mais il n'en fut rien. Elle ne parut qu'extrêmement soulagée. Corinne eut soudain pitié d'elle. Avec ses cheveux blancs et son visage ridé, cette femme devait avoir plus d'une soixantaine d'année et une femme de cet âge qui voyageait par ce temps… Evidemment qu'elle était pressée d'arriver à destination.

La question de la vieille femme avait bien entendu attiré l'attention de l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Quelqu'un s'intéressait au Domaine ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Vous voulez vous installer ici ? demanda Norris.

-Ou vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ? » ajouta Myriam.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit avant que la voyageuse ne puisse répondre à leurs questions. Les habitants du domaine Davenport saluèrent avec enthousiasme le nouvel arrivant, un homme massif dont le costume blanc et bleu ne semblait pas le moins du monde adapté aux conditions extérieures. Cet homme abaissa la capuche qui couvrait sa tête tout en avançant dans la salle. Il salua ensuite l'ensemble des personnes qu'il connaissait d'un signe de tête puis son regard se posa successivement sur le cocher et la voyageuse qu'il salua, l'un après l'autre, d'une brève inclination du buste. Il s'approcha ensuite du comptoir.

« Quelque chose pour nous Connor ? demanda Oliver qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa cuisine.

-Un cerf.

-Je sers Warren et sa famille et on regarde ça ensemble. »

Oliver retourna rapidement dans sa cuisine, servit Warren, Prudence et leur fils qui le remercièrent puis il se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge. Connor le suivit. Dès son arrivée, la voyageuse avait commencé à l'observer et elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis cet instant. Personne n'avait dû s'en rendre compte mais il y avait eu comme une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard en voyant cet homme vêtu de ce costume bleu et blanc. Ce moment passé, elle l'avait ensuite observé sans même essayer de s'en cacher.

Connor avait, bien sûr, senti ce regard posé sur lui. On ne survivait pas très longtemps en tant qu'assassin si on n'avait pas une conscience accrue de son entourage. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir pour pouvoir observer la voyageuse qui ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un examinait l'autre avec attention. Connor nota d'abord son âge avancé mais remarqua tout aussi vite son air décidé. Personne ne devait la considérer comme une menace mais il savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. L'âge ne faisait rien. Achilles, malgré son âge et son handicap, avait été capable de se défendre et de tuer sans difficulté évidente. Ce n'était pas parce que cette femme était âgée qu'elle ne représentait pas une éventuelle menace.

L'assassin dut détourner les yeux le premier car Oliver l'appelait. Il comptait continuer son examen plus tard.

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté l'auberge, la voyageuse demanda :

« Est-il… Comment les appelez-vous déjà ? »

Une courte pause.

« Est-il indien ? »

Le docteur White leva de nouveau son verre.

« Un indien et le maître de ses terres ! Buvons à la gloire de Connor, s'exclama-t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

-Ce sauvage est le propriétaire de ce domaine ? Vous plaisantez ! » fit le cocher de la vieille femme.

L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement à l'écoute de cette phrase et nombreux furent les regards mécontents qui se posèrent sur son auteur après l'avoir prononcé.

Le docteur avait à nouveau levé son verre.

« Et avant c'était un nègre. La plaisanterie n'en est que meilleure non ? »

Le pasteur de la communauté, après un bref coup d'œil à Warren, Prudence et leur enfant, se leva.

« Docteur, l'alcool vous fait encore dire des choses insensées. Heureusement que je sais que votre âme est juste et que vous reconnaissez l'enseignement de notre Seigneur nous assurant que tout homme est égal, peu importe sa couleur de peau. »

Il se trouvait maintenant au côté du docteur et il éloigna la bouteille qui était toute proche de lui.

« Donnez donc un bon café à notre docteur, Corinne. On ne sait jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin de lui après tout.

-Dès que j'aurais fini avec madame, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci. »

Corinne se tourna vers la voyageuse

« J'ai noté votre date d'arrivée. Nous nous arrangerons pour le paiement dès que vous saurez celle de votre départ. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à indiquer votre nom et à signer madame. »

La voyageuse inclina la tête. L'arrangement lui convenait.

« C'était une blague pour le sauvage n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors son cocher.

Tandis qu'elle traçait son nom d'une cursive élégante et appliquée, la nouvelle arrivante ordonna :

« Taisez-vous donc un peu et allez chercher mes affaires que je puisse m'installer.

-Mais…

-Maintenant. »

L'ordre et le ton sur lequel il avait été donné lui fit lever les yeux au ciel mais il finit par s'exécuter.

« Merci. » dit doucement Corinne tandis que la voyageuse reposait la plume qu'on lui avait passé.

Jusqu'à maintenant cette femme n'avait pas paru sympathique aux habitants du domaine Davenport mais ne venait-elle pas de prendre la défense de Connor ? C'est certainement le meilleur moyen de gagner leur sympathie.

Elle ignora cependant le remerciement de Corinne. S'étaient-ils trompés en assurant qu'elle avait fait ça pour Connor ?

« C'est un livre magnifique que vous avez là. » dit-elle.

La voyageuse avait noté la qualité du cuir dès qu'elle s'était penchée pour écrire.

« Connor nous l'a offert pour noël.

-Connor… Ce nom n'est pas indien.

-Feu monsieur Davenport, l'ancien maître du Manoir, l'a nommé ainsi car il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son véritable nom correctement, la renseigna Norris.

-Je vois. »

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux hommes qui étaient sorti un peu plus tôt.

« Une belle pièce Connor. Comme d'habitude.

-Parfois, je suis vraiment jalouse de tes talents de chasseurs. » dit Myriam.

Il la remercia de ce compliment d'un simple signe de tête tout en s'approchant de la table où elle se trouvait pour commencer à discuter avec elle. Comme avant, il sentit le regard de la voyageuse sur lui. L'assassin lui jeta seulement un bref coup d'œil cette fois-ci. Pour ses sens accrus, elle ne présentait pas une menace mais elle n'était pas une alliée non plus. Connor se demandait pour quelle raison il l'intéressait autant. Etait-ce à cause de sa couleur de peau ? Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle n'observait pas Warren et le reste de sa famille de la sorte. Etait-ce parce qu'il était indien ?

« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre madame… »

Corinne jeta un bref coup d'œil au registre que la voyageuse venait de remplir.

« Madame Kenway. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Connor se figea puis se tourna à demi vers la dénommée madame Kenway. Tout naturellement, sa main s'était portée vers le tomahawk qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Il ne le brandit pas évidemment mais il était prêt à le faire au moindre mouvement un tant soit peu menaçant.

Madame Kenway ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction. Il n'était sans doute pas au courant de l'histoire de leur famille.

Elle s'inclina en direction de Connor.

« J'aurais dû me présenter plus tôt monsieur Kenway. Veuillez m'en excuser.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom. » répondit-il aussitôt.

La phrase la fit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le mien, non plus, en vérité. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Regarde-nous… Les deux derniers Kenway en vie et chacun de nous refuse de porter le nom de nos pères. » fit-elle remarquer.

Les habitants du domaine s'entreregardaient. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

« Qui est cette femme Connor ? » demanda finalement Norris.

La femme en question répondit à la place de l'assassin.

« Je me nomme Jennifer Scott et je viens d'Angleterre…

-Que faites-vous ici ? » l'interrompit Connor.

Il connaissait ce nom. Il savait qui était cette femme. Sa main ne s'était pas éloignée de son tomahawk pour autant et elle ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait aucune idée des intentions de la sœur d'Haytham Kenway, des intentions de la sœur de son père…

Jennifer Scott avait été étonnée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, Connor semblait connaître son nom.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon cher frère, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, t'avait parlé de moi.

-Il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai son journal. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette information mais elle se reprit vite.

« Si tu as son journal, tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais choisi un côté et que je n'ai jamais compris le choix que, lui, avait fait.

-Que faites-vous ici ? » répéta Connor.

Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui. Elle leva même à demi le bras comme si elle voulait le toucher mais elle l'abaissa bien vite. Elle continua de l'observer attentivement, cherchant des traits appartenant à Haytham, mais il ne semblait rien avoir hérité de son père si ce n'était cette guerre secrète à laquelle avait aussi participé son propre père.

« Beaucoup ont essayé de me dissuader de faire ce voyage, tu sais. Allais-je réussir à supporter la traversée au vue de mon grand âge ? Mais, moi, j'étais certaine de réussir. Ma volonté a toujours été suffisante et je voulais tellement te voir. »

La main de Connor avait quitté le manche du tomahawk à la moitié de ce discours. Il avait ensuite fermé les yeux. Il sourit en se rendant compte que ses sens accrus avaient enfin décidé de son appartenance. Alliée. Pas ennemie. Mais tout d'un coup, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait. De la mort de son père. Mais il était un assassin. Mais il était un templier. Assassins et templiers se tuaient les uns les autres depuis la nuit de temps non ? Mais c'était son père. Mais c'était son frère. Et elle était tout de même venue jusqu'ici, juste parce qu'elle voulait le voir.

Connor rouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle avait compris le chemin qu'avaient suivi ses pensées pendant ces dernières minutes.

« C'est une guerre Connor. »

Jennifer se rappela alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que les gens qui les entouraient ne devaient certainement pas être au courant de cette partie de la vie de Connor, de cette histoire derrière l'Histoire.

Elle recula d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement.

« Ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon nom est Jennifer Scott et comme mon frère l'a fait, il y a des années, j'ai décidé de partir pour les Amériques mais les raisons de mon voyage sont bien différentes des siennes. »

Elle s'approcha de Connor et osa enfin prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il la laissa faire.

« Il me parlait souvent de ta mère dans ses lettres jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse tout d'un coup de le faire. Je n'ai compris pour quelle raison que des années plus tard, des lettres plus tard, quand il m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé entre eux et dans cette lettre, il me disait aussi qu'il avait un fils.

-Il vous l'a dit. »

Elle acquiesça et ajouta :

« A sa manière, je pense qu'il était fier de toi.

-J'ai peur de devoir en douter.

-C'est compréhensible. »

Mais il avait son journal non ?

« Et son journal ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une lecture difficile. »

Elle inclina la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Peut-être était-il temps de cesser de parler de cela pour le moment. Ils pourraient y revenir plus tard. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Connor.

-Ratonhnhaké:ton.

-Pardon ?

- Ratonhnhaké:ton. C'est le nom que m'a donné ma mère. Connor est celui que m'a donné Achilles Davenport. »

C'était ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit.

« Alors, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Ratonhnhaké:ton. »

Le nom sonnait étrangement et elle buta sur les différentes syllabes à plusieurs reprises mais sa tentative le fit sourire.

« Appelez-moi Connor.

-Je te promets que je saurais prononcer correctement ton nom à la fin de mon séjour. »

Il eut l'air d'en douter.

« Et j'aimerais que tu m'appelles tante Jenny. »

Il inclina la tête pour lui signaler son accord.

« Il y a assez de chambre vide au manoir Davenport si vous voulez y séjourner, lui dit-il.

-Es-tu en train de me voler une cliente Connor ? demanda Corinne avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis désolé. »

Cette réponse fit rire tous les habitants du Domaine.

« C'était une plaisanterie Connor. »

Il en prit note et sourit.

Corinne se tourna ensuite vers Jennifer.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une cliente de toute façon puisque vous êtes la tante de notre Connor.

-Je vous remercie. »

Jennifer ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre en vérité.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit encore une fois et pour laisser entrer son cocher les bras chargés de paquet.

« J'ai fini de tout décharger madame. Il suffit d'amener l'ensemble à votre chambre.

-Et bien remballe tout maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Elle glissa ensuite son bras autour de celui de Connor.

« Mon neveu, ici présent, m'a invité à demeurer chez lui. »

Elle lâcha Connor puis commença à enfiler ses gants.

« Montre-moi donc ce manoir, neveu.

-Ne préfèreriez-vous pas la voiture ? La neige a dû commencer à tomber et…

-J'ai survécu aux Turcs. Ce n'est pas une tempête qui va me faire peur, neveu, répliqua-t-elle en enfilant son bonnet de fourrure.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez tante Jenny. » lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Et bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux derniers Kenway quittèrent l'auberge sous le regard abasourdis du cochet.

« Son neveu ! Comment ça son neveu ! »

…

…..

…

* * *

><p>Joyeux Noël et bonne fête de fin d'année à vous tous !<p> 


End file.
